league_of_berserkfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense
About def * Def directly reduces damage. 45% def = 45 % less damage, 100% def = 100% less damage. * Def potions apply on the remaining damage after your gear def reduced it once. * Eva reduces average enemy DPS. 100% eva = 0 DPS (always miss) * Eva potions buffs give a bonus that is additive to your existing eva * Low crit rate reduces half of the average enemy DPS (100% lower crit rate = 50% less DPS) Formula E = enemy Damage received = ['''Edamage * ( 1 - (def)) * ((1+Ecrit rate - crit res)*( Ecrit dmg)) * (Eacc-(eva+eva pot))]' * (1- def bonuses) Defensive stats '''DEFENSE' a normal skeleton deals 760 max damage and 1573 max crit damage (100%) = 0 def with '''50.4% def' it deals 760 * (1-0.504) = 376 max damage and 780 max crit damage '' with 50.4%def it deals 760 * (1-0.64) = 135 max damage and 280 crit. (crit dmg is a bit higher because of additionnal crit dmg) about pots : * Def directly reduces damage. 45% def = 45 % less damage, 100% def = 100% less damage. * Def potions buffs decrease the damage on the remaining damage AFTER Equipment def applies * cDef will reduce the remaining damage after your def by 2/3 (64%) Incense : * Its buff is subtracted to the equipment def example with a duel against Crust i have 50.4% def = 2312 damage taken (on his hardest hit) this would make 4661 damage if i had 0 def incense (45%) activated = i take 4410 damage (94.6% of 4661) = 5.4% def (50.4 - 45) Yin Yang shield : * adds his value to your potion buff * cDef takes the total value of yin yang + your def in account in order to calculate the def bonus. * You can go above 100 def easily with yin yang + cDef = immortality * That means that YinYang effect isn't affected by incense Def value table with cDef: the higher is your def, the lower is the bonus provided from cDef Def applies on damage then cDef applies on remaining damage, but there is a way to calculate the total damage reduction and the bonus provided from cDef pot : dmg reduction with cDef = - equip def) * ( cDef) + (equip def) you get the following table : EVASION with 0 eva, 120 acc enemy does 100% damage with 10 eva, 120 acc enemy does 100% damage with 10 eva + 64% eva pot , 120 acc enemy does 120-74 = 46 % average DPS * Evasion counters acc and directly reduces enemy DPS if you can bring his acc under 100% * Evasion that doesn't bring acc under 100% is totaly useless. * Evasion is a random effect. The effect on average DPS is nice, but the random factor makes it less interesting : even with 90% eva, the enemy has a chance to deal 2 or 3 consecutive hits that could kill you. * Incense has an additive effect on eva and directly reduces it. 50% incense on 60% eva will make 10% remaining eva. * aim pot counters (partially) eva pot. * as with lizard, evasion lowers the average damage reduction provided form defense and lowcrit potions, because their effect will not apply if you are not hit (0 dmg). a 64% eva pot will give a 54% average damage reduction on a 110 acc foe. LOWERING CRIT with 0 low crit, 110% crit enemy does 200% damage with 54% low crit, 110% crit enemy has 56% crit rate and will deal 156% average DPS * Low crit counters crit and directly reduces enemy DPS if you can bring his crit under 100% * Low crit that doesn't bring crit under 100% is totaly useless. * Because of the actual meta, players usually target 100% crit, so the low crit potion will usually have its full efficiency. * Low crit effect reduces half of the enemy DPS, because if the crit doesn't happen, the enemy will deal 100% damage instead of 200%. * Low crit is also a random effect, and like eva, consecutive crits can happen and cause trouble. Low crit pot gives a 27% average damage reduction on a 100 crit foe. DEF + EVA + LOW CRIT interactions Defensive effects ALWAYS happen. The def bonus from def pots slowly decrease proportionaly to your def. cDef VS Low crit Because lowcrit effect always apply (usually ennemies have 100 crit) its damage reduction is more interesting than cdef if your defense is above 60. Else cDef will provide a better damage reduction (but is heavier) cDef VS cEva To know if using cDef is better than using cEva is hard, because Eva is countered by the ennemy acc above 100. * if ennemy has less than 100 acc eva is ALWAYS better. * if ennemy has around 100 acc you have to report to the table above and compare it to cEva effect + your eva. i.e 55%gear def VS 15 eva makes with cPots : 83.8% for cDef VS 79 for cEva --> cDef better. * if acc is above 110 or ennemy uses aimpot, cDef is better. In conclusion, for beginners who have a low def provided from gear, cEva may be better, also for some monsters with low acc, but for PvP and general gameplay after lvl 25 cDef is better. cEva VS Lowcrit They both have random effects. Comparaison is hard because enemy pots change all the time, but on raw values, cEva is far better, because it provides a 64% damage reduction VS a 27% damage reduction. If the enemy has 137% acc or above, low crit becomes better (usually people don't bring crit above 100%) but this can only be achieved by using aim pot (pink aura) if aim pot is off, eva is better. If it is on just wait a bit before using cEva. Combo cDef + cEva + Lowcrit effect on damage Sadly the effect isn't additive : you will not have 50 + 64 + 27 damage reduction. we can consider that the effect on damage reduction is successive : # First you have the dmg reduction from cEva (hit or not) # then the crit dmg reduction (crit or regular hit) # then you will have the equipment def reduction (and incense effect) # Finally on the remaining damage you will have the def pot reduction (and ying yang) This means that if you use the 3 potions at the same time, you will absorb a way smaller amount of damage than if you split the potions over time and use the 3 pots one after the other. You should use cDef first, then if no aimpot : cEva, if aimpot : Lowcrit. ARMOR ATTRIBUTES There are 4 defensive armor attributes : * Defense (1 to 4) * Evasion (1 to 8) * HP Potion effect (1 to 12) * Potion duration (1 to 12)